Drabble Series, FNAF Edition
by MistraltheSkelegirl
Summary: My drabbles for FNAF. Leave a review on which ones you guys want as a full story. I don't own the art, I found it on Google. I will be changing it for each new drabble, so that way I don't have to hunt down good pics for each one I make a story. Characters will also change for each new drabble.
1. Chapter 1

**FNAF AU **

**Summary: Michela Afton was having a very bad birthday. It all came to a head, literally; when a group of bullies shoved her head-first into the mouth of her favorite animatronic. 10 years later, she wakes up... but she wasn't the only one. Now she has to figure out what the hell to do next when she has deadly animatronics following her like a bunch of lost puppies, a missing father with murder charges, and the little fact that she had been declared dead.**

* * *

10 year old Michela bit her lip as she looked at her older sister, Elizabeth. "Why do you want to go snoop around Dad's workshop? He said that he didn't want us in there until he was sure it would be safe." she asked, distressed at the idea of disobeying her father. She HATED it when he was disappointed with her, it made her feel really guilty. 11 year old Elizabeth just grinned and replied, "Because it's a mystery! Don't you want to know what he's working on? Last time he had a secret project, he was making you Plushtrap for your birthday!" Michela gripped her favorite toy, a small, animatronic/plush rabbit that she had named 'Plushtrap', because of his habit of biting her big brother's fingers and not letting go. "But he said that he hasn't put the facial recognition systems in yet, that means it's big. It won't be for us personally like Plushtrap was. He said that it could be dangerous to go in without him." Michela stated confidently. "But-" "But what, Elizabeth?" came a stern voice behind them.

The two girl jumped and twirled to face their father, 37 year old William Afton. He crossed his arms over his suit and raised an eyebrow, waiting for his eldest daughter to answer. "Um...uh... But what, Daddy?" Elizabeth tried turning around, smiling sweetly. William only smirked and started leaning against the door frame, looking over at his youngest (and Vincent would argue most beloved, but that was neither here nor there) child. Michela looked at her father and blurted out, "She wanted us to go look at your project." Elizabeth span around and glared at her little sister, but Michela was unrepentant. She wasn't going to get in trouble for Elizabeth's idea. William sighed and shook his head. "Elizabeth sweetie, if you had asked, I would have taken you to see what I was working on. I just don't want to risk you two around big machines. Vincent is only allowed in because he knows not to touch everything." Here Elizabeth blushed. They had gone on a field trip a few months ago to a factory, and Elizabeth had almost gotten hurt because of her curiosity.

William sighed again and said, "Because you never actually went into the workshop, you won't be grounded. But you will be writing an essay on injuries around machines, and how they could have been prevented. You will finish it by the weekend, or you won't be going to play with Charlotte at the pizzeria. I will make you sit in a corner instead. Am I clear?" "Yes Daddy." Elizabeth said sadly. She ran for the bookcase; when Daddy said do something, they did it. Otherwise he got... _creative_ with his punishments. She still didn't know where he took Vincent after he discovered him sneaking out at night, but Vincent had been on his best behavior ever since.

_(For those who want to know, Vincent had been going out to drink with friends. When William discovered what his son had been doing, he first took him to the local jail so he could see the drunks in the process of being booked and sitting in their cells, then took him to the hospital, where several doctors told him what drinking can do to the body. The lesson payed off when they tried offering him some drugs. He called the police and played along to keep them in one place. Needless to say, he was now considered a model student, and is the most popular person in school)_

**First drabble done. Do you guys want this as an actual story, and if so, what name do you suggest? Leave a review!**

**This was inspired by The Afton Family Minecraft music video series by 3A Display. Don't worry though, I won't be copying it directly. Many things will be changed if I make this a full story. (Hint: William is a good guy) Hope you guys liked it!**


	2. Hiatus Notice

**Hey guys so uh... I'm not going to be updating anything for a while. I have some real life issues to work out, and college to focus on. Hopefully the main issue resolves itself fairly quickly. Thank you to all those who followed me, you are all wonderful people, and I am so flattered that you all followed me and my stories, and I didn't want to just vanish without explanation. I hope you all are doing well, and hopefully I'll be able to jump back on my stories soon. Thank you all!**


End file.
